


A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a picture is priceless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk (Kirk/Spock implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 135  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes a picture is priceless.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'sale' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html)

Spock peeked around the corner of the door uncertain whether he wanted to go in or not. 

Kirk raised his hand and waved. “Come on in, Mr. Spock.”

The Vulcan slowly made his way to Kirk’s side. “What is this place, Captain?”

Captain Kirk looked around at the dust-covered odds and ends that littered every conceivable space. There was nothing quite like rummaging through old stuff. One never knew what he could find. He picked up an old ten-gallon cowboy hat and plopped it on Spock’s head. “It’s a rummage sale.” To the Captain’s credit he didn’t so much as crack a smile at the picture Spock presented. He did however, reach for the old Polaroid camera sitting on the glass table and prayed fervently as he looked through the lens that it still worked.


End file.
